


How Rose of Sharon Cassidy Became a Neon Stain

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass lives fast, and dies slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Rose of Sharon Cassidy Became a Neon Stain

**Author's Note:**

> Proof that I actually have more than one Courier.

He’d brought her to Freeside with every intention of turning her over to the Van Graffs.

“What are we doing here, anyway?”

“Business.” Archer responded curtly.

Rose of Sharon Cassidy snorted. “Alright, Mr. Mysterious, I get it. Just tell me one thing: does this have anything to do with that bitch you always talk about, Erin Whatsername?”

“Holt.” he completed, holding the riot gear helmet in his hand. “Probably, somehow. Everything just seems to revolve around her, doesn’t it?”

“What’d she do, anyway?”

Archer stopped in front of the Atomic Wrangler and adjusted his glasses. “She killed Mr. House. I’ve idolized the man since I was a child, came to Vegas hoping to meet the man, and she killed him.”

Cass raised her brows and crossed her arms, popping one hip. “What the hell for?”

“Caesar. She’s taking the Mojave for the Legion.”

The caravaneer winced; he pronounced it kai-zar, like the Legion did. “They’re taking women now?”

Archer chuckled. “Just her. Always the exception, her...”

Cass nodded. “Okay.”

“Is that all?”

“I just... I’m with you on this, okay? We’ll kick her ass.”

He watched for tells of lying. There were none. “...Thanks.” His green eyes glanced across the way at the Silver Rush, then settled back on Cass. “So you trust me?”

“As long as you don’t make me regret it.”

He nodded, snatched the plasma defender off his belt, and blew the guard’s head off. “We’re killing the Van Graffs.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hell no. We’re not that far from Goodsprings!”

“It’s at least a few hours in the wrong direction, and the people of Goodsprings aren’t very fond of me either way. If you want to go, go. I’m staying right here.”  
“There’s a pile of dead nightstalkers in the corner!” Cass complained.

“Then it’s a good thing it’s dark enough not to see them.”

Cassidy groaned. It was rather dry for a cave, and the mushrooms glowed a comfortable teal. She shook her head and pulled the rifle off her shoulder. “I can’t believe this. You’ve got the good spot!” she said, gesturing to the dry, flat portion Archer had laid his sleeping bag out on (because he had the foresight to carry a sleeping bag).

He held out his hand cordially, and smiling facetiously. “You’re welcome to share.”

Begrudgingly, she laid down next to him, facing away, arm supporting her neck.

“You could use a nightstalker as a pillow.”

“Shut up.” she snarked back.

Archer laughed lightly. “ Goodnight, Rose.”

“Cass!” she shot back.

“Rose.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I don’t care how hungover you are tomorrow, you are coming with me to Jacobstown.”

“Ah, c’mon Archie, one more drink?” Cass slurred as she picked another glass from behind the presidential suite bar and refilled it alongside her own.

“Do _not_ call me Archie.”

“Don’ call me Rose.” She nudged the shot glass his way, grinning expectantly.

In one swift motion, Archer downed the scotch, and barely even winced. “Go to bed.”

“One more!” she said, grabbing at the bottle. Archer seized it first.

“No, that was your one more.” he maintained, setting it back on the shelf and leaving both their glasses in the sink. “Go to bed.”

Cassidy crossed her arms and lifted her chin. “No.”

Archer was undeterred. “I can and will carry you.”

“Go t’ Hell!” she huffed, more playfully than out of anger.

Archer stepped forward, grabbed her by the legs, and threw her over his shoulder. Cass protested briefly, but changed tunes when he finally set her down on the spare bed. “Y’know, Archie, we should get married.”

“That’s a horrendous idea.”

“Why d’ya say that?”

Archer didn’t blink. “Because I’m a terrible person.” he said, moving her hat to the lampshade and flicking off the light before heading out. “Sweet dreams.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You’re a real asshole sometimes, you know that?” Cass seethed, bursting into Archer’s office.

“I’m well aware.” he responded, only then looking up from the computer. “What happens to be this particular instance?”

“Helios.”

He drummed his fingers on the table. “Oh, right. The solar power station.”

“It went death ray. Zapped every NCR and Legion for miles, and it _just-so-happens_ to be during your solo trip to Novac.”

“I rerouted the power back, of course. I simply couldn’t have all those soldiers poking around.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

“Cassidy, please, it’s for the best. If I’m going to save Vegas from the Legion, sacrifices must be made.”

“How am I supposed to believe that!?” she yelled, leaning forward, despite the defensive barrier of her crossed arms. Archer stood gracefully.

“Cassidy-”

“Don’t “Cassidy” me! You only call me Cassidy when you’re lying!”

Archer Wright narrowed his eyes as he swallowed, then sighed. “Can’t we talk about this?”

“When you killed McLafferty, sure. After you blew the Brotherhood sky high, I don’t know, maybe. But this? ...I’m done.”

“Cass, please.” Archer consoled, moving gently towards her. “I know I’m not a picture of morality, and honestly, I never wanted to be. Then I met you, and... I want to be better, Cass. I’m trying, I really am, but I need patience. I’m getting better, slowly, but it’s hard when you live in a world like this. Cass, please. I can’t do this without you.”

She almost believed him. “You’ve never called me “Cass” a day in your life. You’re just trying not to call me Cassidy again. You’re still lying, Archer.”

“You’re really not going to let this go, are you?”

“Fuck no!”

Archer’s face dropped as he drew the plasma defender from his hip, and aimed it at arm’s length. That shut her up. “...The plasma defender? You’ve got a laser pistol in your coat pocket, and you go for the one I’ve told you is an awful way to die. You really are a cruel bastard.”

“I truly will regret that it came to this.”

Cass’s finger itched for a trigger, but she didn’t move. “No you won’t.”

“I will.” Archer said genuinely. “I’ll never get the stain out of the carpet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I neglect to mention they exist in the same 'verse? How thoughtless.


End file.
